


Brother

by DinaChhayaTalaNokomis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/pseuds/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis
Summary: Il était là. Figé dans la glace. Mais que se passait-il ?





	Brother

Voilà, c'est OS est né d'un petit fanart que je tiens de ma chère _Nanthana14_.

Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, encore une fois, pour mon plus grand malheur.

_**Brother** _

Thor était sur Jotunheim, devant le palais de Laufey. Que faisait-il là ? Et comment y était-t-il arrivé ?

Il pénétra, hésitant, dans le palais de glace, qui était étonnamment beaucoup moins froid que ce qu'il s'était imaginé et à l'abri des courants d'air.

Il arriva dans la salle du trône qui était tout aussi vide d'habitant que le reste du palais. Mais que se passait-il ?

Ce fut là qu'il le vit. Juste à côté du trône. Figé dans la glace. Ayant l'apparence et une couronne de géant des glaces.

_Loki._

_Un Jötunn_

_Laufeyson_

Il s'avança d'abord doucement, puis en courant. Mais une fois devant son frère, il ne sut quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que Loki était sculpté à même la glace. Comme un trésor à conserver ou pour préserver son souvenir.

_Destiné à un échange pour une paix durable_

_Loki non !_

Il n'osait pas le toucher, de peur que la glace fonde et qu'il ne disparaisse. Il semblait en paix. Endormi.

_J'ai attendu ce jour aussi impatiemment que toi_

C'était presque comme s'il veillait sur l'endroit ou sur quelqu'un.

_Tu es mon frère et mon ami_

_Ne doute jamais de mon amour_

Il leva finalement la main. Hésitant. Voulant l'effleurer. Comme il le craignait, la glace se mit à fondre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. Il avait même l'impression de scintiller. Il avait retrouver le cœur de son univers.

Mais, à son grand soulagement, Loki ne disparu pas avec la glace. Elle le libéra lentement, le lui rendant, contrairement à ce qu'avait fait l'espace. Elle n'avait fait que le protéger, le préserver durant tout ce temps.

Quand sa peau rencontra, sur sa joue, celle bleu de son frère, il eut la surprise de la voir prendre une couleur blanche, mais légèrement bronzé. Celle qu'il lui connaissait.

_Il possédait déjà une immense magie_

Quand il fut totalement libre, il le vit papillonner des yeux et lui murmurer tendrement :

_"Brother"_

À ce moment là, Thor se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, cela n'était qu'un rêve. Né de son stress pour son couronnement de demain. Voilà, c'était ça, rien de plus. Il souffla un grand coup et essaya de se rendormir en tentant d'oublier, en frissonnant, que dans son cauchemar il pensait que son frère était à la fois un Jötunn et mort.


End file.
